Reducido
by Khye
Summary: James es encogido por una poción. Es el único escondite para que no le maten, ya que ahora Voldemort le cree muerto. ¿Quién tendrá que cuidar del niño? Exacto. Y además, empezará a sentir algo por el niño ¡por un niño de 8 años! ¿o no?
1. Desaparición y aparición

¡HOLAS!!!!  
  
Aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic. El principio está basado en el manga "Conan Edogawa, un detective joven".  
  
Deseo que os guste y que me dejéis ¡muuuuuuuuchos reviews! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Desaparición y aparición  
  
Hacía un par de semanas que había empezado su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Aquella mañana, cuando Lily abrió el Profeta pudo leer un artículo que la dejó pasmada. Nunca hubiese pensado que aquello fuese posible. Decía lo siguiente:  
  
***  
  
*Un nuevo mago oscuro gana poder. Se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.*  
  
Como ya dijimos hace unas semanas este mago oscuro va ganando cada día más y más poder. Por lo que parece su principal objetivo es causar la desaparición de todos los muggles y también de algunas familias de alto linaje mágico tales como los Weasley, los Potter y los Eveneth que él considera que podrían hacerle sombra. Las dos primeras ya han sufrido ataques, aunque afortunadamente no ha habido bajas.  
  
No corrieron la misma suerte los 27 muggles y magos de procedencia muggle que fueron asesinados desde principios de verano por los seguidores de dicho mago, llamados mortífagos.  
  
Se cree posible que algunos de estos seguidores estén aún en la escuela, por lo que se reforzarán las medidas de seguridad, ya que varios hijos de muggle y un miembro de la familia Potter, James Potter, estudian en Hogwarts. También se tomarán medidas en las otras escuelas de magia.  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans y James Potter no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero de eso a que este estuviese en peligro de muerte... Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¡Ella era hija de muggles!  
  
Su amiga Sarah acababa de leer el artículo por sobre la espalda de la chica y lanzó un suspiro.  
  
-Lil, no sé que vamos a hacer, pero creo que sé de unas cuantas personas que podrían querernos muertas...  
  
- Si quieres que te diga la verdad yo también, pero creo que la primera víctima, si es que la hay, será otra... ¿Te has fijado que el nombre del estúpido-engreído-Potter está bastante resaltado? Me parece que, a parte de vigilar, tendremos que atender a cualquier movimiento sospechoso en la sala común.  
  
Jes se acercó por detrás con cara de sueño.  
  
- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.  
  
- Toma. Lee.  
  
Antes de leer se acordó de algo que tenía que decirle a Lily.  
  
-¡Ah! El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que te dijera que vayas a su despacho en cuanto puedas.  
  
Se dirigió al despacho preguntándose qué podía ser lo que el director tenía que decirle. Lo que se encontró allí, pero, era mucho más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Hola. Venga, siéntese. Tengo algo muy importante que pedirle, señorita Evans.  
  
-Lo que quiera, profesor.  
  
- Verá, el señor James Potter ha tenido que esconderse, por lo que tendrá que seguir haciendo las tareas como Premio Anual usted sola. Además tendrá que hacerme un pequeño favor... Lo haría yo mismo, pero tengo demasiados asuntos que atender. Tendrá que cuidar de este niño durante un tiempo.  
  
En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró un niño de unos ocho años. Era delgado, tenía el cabello negro muy oscuro y como si nunca nadie le hubiese peinado. Tenía los ojos marrones y una cara alegre. A Lily le recordaba a alguien, pero no conseguía descubrir a quién.  
  
Albus sonrió. La poción había surgido efecto: nadie reconocería aquél niño por mucho que le conociesen en realidad. Su rostro se ensombreció. Debía encontrar al culpable de todo.  
  
-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Ja... Harry, Harry Theorn.  
  
---------------  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Aquí acaba el primer capítulo de mi tercer fic. Espero de verdad que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews ^^. 


	2. Presentando la situación

¡Holas!  
  
Muchas gracias x los reviews!!!!!!! No puedo contestarlos porque me voy mañana de vacaciones y tengo prisa, simplemente os cuelgo el capítulo para k no me matéis...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: Presentando la situación  
  
-... Así que tengo que cuidar de este niño. Dice que como premio anual esta es mi obligación, que soy suficientemente responsable...  
  
- En resumen, te ha "pasado el niño"  
  
- Bueno, sí, se podría decir así... UU  
  
- Y... ¿dónde dormirá? Porque que yo sepa no han metido ninguna cama más por aquí.  
  
- Ya, me ha dicho que no podían. Al final ha decidido que podría dormir en mi cama o, si lo prefiere él, en el dormitorio de los chicos. Pero que mejor que duerma aquí que allí.  
  
- ¿Y por qué?  
  
- No lo sé muy bien, me ha dicho que el chico está en peligro y que así yo le podré proteger mejor si le pasa algo. Se ve que los chicos tienen el sueño bastante fuerte...  
  
- En resumen, que tendrás que cargar con el niño a todas horas...  
  
- Algo así.  
  
- ¿Y qué haremos cuando...? – Lily le lanzó una mirada de "cállate ya". Un niño pequeño, de unos ocho años.  
  
- Este es Harry. Espero que no os importe que pase un tiempo con nosotras. Es más, no hay más remedio.... Si a alguien no le gusta la idea tendrá que aguantarse de todas formas...  
  
- Si a nosotras no nos importa, pero a Sabry y Gyselle...  
  
- Tendrán que aguantarse.  
  
- ¿Has acabado ya de jugar, Harry?  
  
- Sí, Sirius es muy gracioso y sus amigas son muy...  
  
- Déjalo. Veo que todos los chicos sois iguales. Por cierto, chicas, ¿habéis visto a Thorn? Quería preguntarle una cosa acerca de Harry... Quizá él podría llevárselo un ratito a jugar con la escoba...  
  
- No sé, supongo que estará en la biblioteca.  
  
Thorn era el mejor amigo de Lily. Se conocían desde muy pequeños, ya que eran casi vecinos. El hecho de ser de casas distintas no había afectado demasiado su amistad. Era un chico alto, de piel morena y cuerpo atlético. Tenía el cabello castaño, ligeramente rubio a causa del sol, y los ojos de un negro profundo.  
  
Pese a ser bastante guapo no era demasiado popular entre las chicas. Todos decían que era un poco "raro". Por eso casi siempre iba con Lily, Sarah y Jes, porque todos eran considerados "raritos". Es que en una escuela donde todos seguían o a "Slytherin" o a los merodeadores alguien que no siguiese las multitudes era considerado con este término.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
El niño se había pasado toda la tarde jugando con Thorn y curiosamente éste le había caído bien. Lily se había tomado muy enserio la responsabilidad del niño y no le había dejado solo en ningún momento excepto cuando él tenía que ir al lavabo. Entonces le esperaba en la puerta del lavabo de hombres.  
  
Lo que le extrañaba, a Lily, era la facilidad con la que aquél niño se movía por Hogwarts, y también el hecho que se había llevado bien con la pandilla de locos "merodeadores", que parecían haber recuperado un poco de alegría entre la tristeza que les supuso no saber nada de James. Además, no podían ponerse en contacto con él, ya que sería demasiado peligroso.  
  
Aquella sería la primera noche de Harry en la escuela. Éste, por consejo de Dumbledore, había aceptado dormir con las chicas. Cuando se lo comunicó a Lily había un brillo extraño en los ojos del niño.  
  
Lily estaba acabando los deberes de historia en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry se quedó dormido. Ella se le quedó mirando. Seguramente se había cansado mucho jugando al quiddich. Acabó rápidamente su trabajo y se despidió de los otros. Cogió el niño y le llevó a la cama. Con un hechizo sencillo le cambió la ropa que llevaba puesta por el pijama y se metió también ella en la cama.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
- ¡Espera, chica! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡No te vayas! –Harry despertó a todas las chicas de la habitación con ese grito. Después murmuró para si mismo –por favor, no te vayas.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué pasa Harry?  
  
- Na... Nada... Solo una pesadilla... -el muchacho se había puesto rojo al ver a Lily a su lado y ésta se preguntó si era normal a la edad de él.  
  
- ¡Pero si tan solo son las cinco y media! Bueno, da igual, ya que me has despertado aprovecharé para irme a duchar. ¿Quieres ducharte aquí o con los chicos?  
  
- Me ducharé aquí después de ti. Dudo que ellas se levanten aún. No sería bueno por su cutis... Aunque no sé si debería ducharme con ell... -no acabó la palabra a causa de la mirada que le lanzó la chica. –Me ducho después de ti.  
  
Si las chicas no se hubiesen dormido otra vez probablemente habrían notado que un niño las miraba mientras dormía. Les tiraba algunas fotos y las destapaba. Cinco minutos después Lily oyó un grito, bueno, para ser precisos, cuatro gritos. Salió corriendo.  
  
Harry estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose sin parar mientras cuatro chicas MUY enfadadas le miraban como si quisiesen matarle.  
  
- Lily, yo no he hecho nada...  
  
Ella, aguantándose la risa e intentando mantener la compostura le respondió "vete a ducharte". 


	3. La fiesta de Slughorn

CAPÍTULO 3: LA FIESTA DE SLUGHORN

- No me mires. No me hables. Mejor, haz como que no existo.

- Pero vamos, Jes, no seas tan dura con el pobre crío. Tan solo te ha...

- No me vengas con que es una inocente bromita de crío, porque no me lo trago. El niño este es un pervertido con la mentalidad de un adolescente, por lo menos. ¡Nos ha estado haciendo fotos mientras dormíamos! ¿Puedes creerte eso de un niño de ocho años? Y después, para rematarlo, va y nos echa agua con pintura encima ¡"porque no nos dábamos prisa en levantarnos"!.

- Pero... –intentó protegerse Harry

- Pero nada. Te he dicho que actúes como si yo no existiese.

Entonces Harry levantó la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta. Sirius, Remus y Peter acababan de entrar y Harry enseguida empezó a hacerles señales. Había dos sillas vacías al lado de Jes. Ellos se acercaron.

- ¡Buenos días enano!

- Buenos días chicos. Y no me digáis enano, que ya soy mayor... Podéis sentaros aquí con nosotros, si os apetece.

- Pero Harry, aquí solo hay dos sillas vacías...

- No... hay tres. Sirius, tú puedes sentarte aquí, si quieres. –dijo Harry señalando la silla en la que se encontraba Jes mientras guiñaba un ojo a Canuto. Éste, a su vez, le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Muchas gracias, pues.

Y, dicho esto, movió un poco la silla hacia atrás, con la chica aún sentada allí y se le sentó encima.

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¿Pero qué haces, estúpido degenerado? ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

- ¿Tú oyes algo, Sirius?

- Nop, nada de nada. –y cogió un par de tostadas con melmelada y se puso a comer tan tranquilo.

Todo el Gran comedor les estaba mirando, incluso los profesores.

- ¡Arg! Está bien, tú ganas. No hace falta que actúes como si yo no existiese, pero por favor, dile al cabeza hueca de Black que se levante.

- Recuerdalo para la próxima vez... SIEMPRE gano. Sirius, por favor, ¿puedes levantarte?  
- Es que estoy comiendo...

- Black, has acabado de agotar mi paciencia. ¡Fuera! –le gritó Jes levantándose de golpe, con lo que el chico cayó de culo al suelo ante la atónita mirada de las chicas de su club de fans y, en general, de todo el comedor.

- Harry, eso no está nada bien. Mira lo que has conseguido. –le reprendió Lily.

- Pero Lily, yo solo hice lo que me dijo ella... –le respondió el pequeño poniendo una cara de angelito que ella no consiguió rebatir.

- Anda, vamos, que llegaremos tarde a clase y el profesor Slughorn nos quitará puntos.

- ¿Slughorn?

- Es el profesor de pociones. ¿Sabes lo que son las pociones, Harry?

- Pues claro que lo sé.

- Vale, vale, señor sabiondo... Lily solo preguntaba. –le espetó Jes, aún molesta, mientras Sarah se reía.

* * *

- ¿A quién invitarás, Lils?

- Pues aún no lo sé... Pero, en todo caso, puedo ir sola.

- Podrías invitar a Thorn...

- No. Thorn y yo somos tan solo buenos amigos. Muy buenos amigos, pero nada más, y no quiero confundir las cosas. No... creo que iré sola.

- Claro, ahora que no tienes a Potter invitándote a todas horas a cualquier evento posible e imaginabe ni asustando a tus posibles parejas, tampoco vas a ir con nadie... ¿Estás segura que no sabes a quién invitar o es que la persona en cuestión no está aquí? –le preguntó Sarah mientras un interesado Harry las observaba desde la cama de Lily con una extraña sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Estás insinuando lo que yo creo que estás insinuando?

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no estoy insinuando absolutamente nada... Nada de nada. En serio –le respondió Sarah poniendo cara de angelito.

- Sí, ya.

- Podrías invitarme a mí.

Lily se giró. Sarah se giró.

- ¿A ti?

- ¿Por qué me miráis así? Soy un chico... ¿no? Además, Dumbledore te dijo que cuidases de mí. No pretenderás dejarme solito mientras tú te diviertes en la fiesta del profesor este, ¿no? Me han dicho que siempre hay gente importantísima en sus fiestas. ¿Es cierto que vinieron algunos jugadores de quiddich la última vez?

- ¿Quién te ha metido esta idea en la cabeza? –le preguntó Lily encuriosida.

- Pues...

- Fue Black, ¿verdad? Yo a ese le mato, ¡¿como se le ocurre decirle a un crío que vaya a la fiesta con Lily! ¿Qué pretende? Quizá Potter le pidió que vigilase que no se te acercara nadie, que estuvieses intacta para que, cuando él volviese, pudiese seguir a las andadas...

- Pues, ahora que lo dices...

- ¡Yo solo te he pedido que me invitases a ir a la fiesta contigo! –se quejó Harry.

- Pero si tienes solo ocho años... –se rió Jes, entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Ya soy mayor!

- Sí, ya. Muy mayor.

* * *

- Aún no sé como acabaste convenciéndome de invitarte a venir conmigo. Nos van a mirar todos...

- Tendrías que estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. Por lo que he visto, casi siempre eres la mejor en clase y todos te halagan... aunque fuera de clase casi no te miren.

- Gracias por los ánimos. Da igual. Diré que no puedo dejarte solo porque me encomendaron vigilarte y que es por este motivo que has venido conmigo. Ni se te ocurra hacer una de las tuyas hoy. ¿Me has oído?

- Sííííííííí –le respondió el pequeño cansinamente.

- Bienvenida, Lily, te esperábamos. ¡Oh! ¡Y el pequeño Harry...! ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?

- Lily...

Pero la chica le interrumpió.

- Verás, es que Dumbledore me encomendó cuidarle y como no podía dejarle solo, me lo he llevado. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la chica con fingida inocencia.

- ¡Oh! Así que era eso... No, tranquila, no pasa nada. Muy bien, pasad, pasad.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. A Lily le pareció entender algo como "claro, como no pudo convencer a ningun chico, viene acompañada de un crío... claro, el único que haría caso a una estúpida rara e inadaptada como esta... es lógico"

De todos modos, no parecía que todo aquello afectase demasiado a Harry. El niño, consciente o no de lo que sucedía, le cogió la mano y se dirigió feliz hacia la mesa dónde se encontraban las bebidas y la comida.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó como si realmente fuesen dos adolescentes en una fiesta y no un niño con su canguro.

La chica, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decían los otros, sonrió viendo lo "mono" que estaba Harry y asintió con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que el niño se veía adorable con aquella túnica de gala verde y el pelo arreglado. Aceptó gustosa el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que él le alargaba.

- ¡Remus! –gritó él de repente, sobresaltando a Lily, que prácticamente tuvo que hacer malabarismos para evitar que le cayese el vaso al suelo.

Cuando se giró, pudo ver a Harry abrazando a Lupin.

- Hola, Lily.

- Hola Lupin, hola Sarah.

Su amiga la saludó, sonrojándose bajo la mirada de "tienes algo que contarme" de Lily. Lo cierto es que Lily sabía que Sarah acudiría a la fiesta de Slughorn porque alguien la había invitado pero, curiosamente, a la chica se le había olvidado por completo mencionar el nombre de su acompañante.

Por suerte, al cabo de un rato el acompañante de Lily empezó a pasar desapercibido. Bueno, lo cierto es que lo más correcto sería decir que Lily empezó a pasar desapercibida, como siempre. Harry seguía en su salsa, saludando a uno y a otro con sonrisas encantadoras que podían con todos y todas. Pero, al contrario de lo que creyó su acompañante al principio, el niño no se movió de su lado en ningún momento. Se quedó haciéndole compañía mientras ella conversaba con Lupin y Sarah.

Más tarde Slughorn presentó a algunos de sus exalumnos famosos y triunfadores.

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily Evans! Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien –la llamó el profesor. Los murmurios no se hicieron esperar. Lily era la premio anual, pero aun así, muchos no olvidaban que era una "rara inadaptada".

- Este es Sharion Skiirth, trabaja en el ministerio investigando hechizos. Sabe mucho sobre hechizos de magia antigua, ¿sabes?

Después de un largo rato de presentaciones a uno y otro, Lily consiguió llegar hacia atrás, ayudada, por supuesto, por Harry, que alegó "tener que ir al baño". El niño le dio la mano en todo momento, y Lily notó su tensión cuando Amos Diggory, un chico que ya había salido del colegio y había podido combinar su trabajo para asistir a la fiesta, se le acercó a saludarla.

De repente, Harry empezó a comportarse de forma extraña, tratando de llamar la atención –SU atención, para ser precisos – de cualquier forma. Mientras ella conversaba con Amos, Harry empezó a tirar de su manga. Después se puso a sollozar. Parecía... ¿celoso?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Quién es ese? –le preguntó Diggory, medio riendo, medio curioso. Harry le respondió frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada prácticamente asesina.

- Soy Harry.

- ¿Harry?

- No sé exactamente qué le pasó, pero Dumbledore me pidió que, como premio anual que soy, le cuidase.

- Bueno, pero eso debe ser sencillo, ¿no? Quiero debcir... tienes una habitación casi para ti sola.

- En realidad la tendría para mí sola, porque Potter no está, pero preferí quedarme en Gryffindor con mis amigas. Allí es dónde he estado siempre y allí me apetece acabar mis días en Hogwarts...

- ¡Lily!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, cansada de oírle y preguntándose si no sería realmente que el crío estaba celoso... pero ¿celoso de qué?

- Quiero ir al baño.

- Está bien... Ya nos veremos, Amos.

- Nos vemos.

Mientras salían, Amos pudo ver como el niño se giraba y le hacía muecas con la cara, sonreía y cogía aún más fuerte la mano de la chica.

En la fiesta no pasó nada más que sea necesario mencionar, excepto la extraña e inexplicable desaparición de Remus Lupin y su acompañante, que nadie volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Lily no pudo evitar admirar la placideza con que Harry dormía a su lado, acurrucado y con una expresión tranquila y serena que no parecía la propia de un niño de su edad.

- Lily... Lily, por favor, solo... –murmuró en sueños.

Y la chica se durmió oyendo su nombre en boca del otro, abrazándole ligeramente y con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaa! Sí, lo sé, he tardado como un año en actualizar... Lo siento. Si tengo muchos reviews trataré de actualizar en pocos días, pero claro, todo depende de la inspiración que tenga. ¡Pasaros también por mis otros fics! El único, a parte de este, que voy a continuar es thestrals, es el próximo que aktualizaré a no ser que éste reciba más reviews.

khye


End file.
